Tiro-Narus Altor
image:Tiro-Narus_Altor.jpg Player Name: Andrew Yahoo! ID: tironarusaltor2 Forum Handle: Davion Matrix Character Occupation: Jedi Knight, Mentor Character Species: Iktotchi Character Homeworld: Iktotch Age: 27 Standard Years Height: 6’1” Weight: 210 Eyes: Yellow Hair: None Affiliation: Jedi Order Brief History: Tiro-Narus Altor was born to a pair of industrial diplomats, Adoya and Fetay Altor, owners of Talon InterStellar. He had a younger, adventurous brother named Yelod. For most of Tiro’s younger years, reading consumed him; he was studious. He performed quite admirably in his schooling, while his brother, four years younger, always managed to find a way off the property. At times, when even Tiro grew bored of reading, he’d sneak off into the wilderness on the other side of the Estate, examining the local creatures inhabiting his doorstep. He grew a small bond with the animals, never harming one, but bringing food to them. The Altor family lived peacefully on the outskirts of the city of Moyu, one of the hearts of Iktotch’s main industrial grounds. The lower levels were dark, grimy and reeked of multiple types of starship engine exhaust, among other distasteful aromas. Adoya was a dedicated family man; finding pet projects for his children to work on. He mainly trusted Tiro when it came to speeder or starcraft repair, depending on its scale. But the young Iktotchi never backed down from his father’s creative challenges. In fact, Adoya’s work had paid off: the bond Yelod and Tiro formed while fixing up old ships was never broken. Not even until this day. Their love for aeronautics, aviation and propulsion was the center of most of their days. A Death In The Family One particular dark day, eleven-year-old Yelod snuck off the premises of the Altor Estate; a typical means of letting off some steam. This dark day was also comprised of a strike by some of the starship construction and maintenance operators. In an effort for their pleas for more money to be heard, they dumped deadly nerve toxins into the vents of the ship production facilities. Yelod felt the effects, swiftly passing into a painful comatose state before being found and returned home. The last time Tiro touched his brother was through a vac-suit, watching his younger sibling die. Tiro was at his worst. He dared not speak to his mother, whose mourning lasted for years. He spent most of his days in a hangar bay, repairing a shuttle. A feeling of someone watching him never left his mind while he worked dutifully. He would sleep under the wings, back against the landing gear. He didn’t eat much, talk much, but the favor he was doing for his father was justified. Adoya did not talk much to his only son, either. He was too pre-occupied with his business, and keeping it from plundering. Once the news of Yelod’s death became public, it was a media hailstorm. When the repairs were finished, Tiro learned of the ship’s owner: Jedi Master Morib Tzali. She was a beautiful woman: dark green eyes, flowing black hair, and draped in purple Jedi garbs. She had spoken prior to Adoya, expressing her feelings towards the young Iktotchi. She felt he had much strength in the Force, and could be trained for a higher purpose. She had come at a bad time. Adoya’s feelings centered on already losing one son that he did not want to give up his other. Master Tzali did manage to speak to Tiro alone. She was not attempting to convince him, but merely showing him another path he could take. Tiro did not want his brother’s fate happening to others. He felt he could do better. The Escape Into Training That night, at Tiro’s request, Master Tzali landed her shuttle a mile away from the Altor Estate, in the wilderness. Tiro packed what little belongings he had, including a set of ancestral Iktotchi Heritage Armor he was not big enough to wear and departed, leaving one holomessage for his family. And he was off, trekking through the damp dark wilderness of his home planet. He found Tzali within an hour, and they blasted off into space. Tiro did not look back before he left. His eyes were forward. He had dreams to realize. He did not look back before he left his family. It was at age fourteen when Tiro began his formal Jedi Training. He traveled with his new Master to a desolate part of the planet of Kashyyyk, known for its jungle and forest terrain. He was considered a fast learner, according to his Master. She credits his studies as a child for such a rapid method of obtaining knowledge and applying it. When he did have time in between meditating and training, he reunited those bonds with the local animals again, learning to communicate with them and feel their emotions. He took up a hobby of nursing injured animals back to health. Three years passed in his training, and he was exceeding, his Master reminded him. In lightsaber combat, he strongly connected with the agility-driven form of Ataru. She had trained one before him: Si-Miga Tranko. She told him she had trained Tranko since he was a small boy, and he hadn’t grown as much as Tiro had by the time he was seventeen. Tiro was flattered, but never let it go to his head. Alright, maybe once or twice. Master Tzali left him on Kashyyyk, while she reported to her higher Jedi, alerting them to Tiro's presence and his training. It was an unknown attack that caused her disappearance; one that Tiro could sense though she was light years away. In his time alone, he built his own lightsaber with fragments left behind by his Master. It was Jedi Master Tiewes who found him next, nearly five months later, to bring him back with him. Tro had turned eighteen by that time, accepting the adult status that made him train even harder than before. Tiewes felt the loss inside his new Apprentice, and forced Tiro to not become dependent on him like he did Tzali. In those five months of isolation, the young Iktotchi grew more self-reliant, honing his own abilities in the Force and starship piloting and repair for when they were needed. Instead, Tiewes merely offered counsel when it came to Jedi-related dealings. He felt the Jedi Padawan had expanded his powers to the point of Knighthood; it was just a matter of time before he would face his Trial to achieve the next level of knowledge and understanding. Their travels left Tiro on Dagobah, who happened to visit the old den of one of the greatest Jedi Masters of old: the kind-hearted and strong-willed Yoda. Along their journey to the marsh planet, Tiewes purchased a small obsolete fighter (with astromech included) with spare parts for Tiro to fix up in his spare time. Many a damp night was spent in the sludge of Dagobah's earth, on his back, working on the underbelly of the fighter, installing, modifying, and the like. And upon Master Tiewes departure to settle a dispute on the backwater planet of Eon'Ta, The Brigand was completed. Tiro would fly in Dagobah's orbit for hours on end, the dense fog acting as a barrier for any pilot not equipped with the Force, or infrared scanning. He'd occasionally take the fighter into space, to hone his navigational skills, test out the hyperdrive, and his newly-refurbished astromech, R4-L2, offered his insight as well. For the next six years, Tiewes consulted with his Apprentice from Eon'Ta, the disputes and dilemmas escalating there, forcing the Jedi Master to remain there. Tiewes granted Tiro the title of Journeyman, much as what Tiewes was: a traveler to distant worlds to aid others while not solely assigned by the Jedi Council. He was completely dependent on himself. He ate and slept in his fighter most of the time. In passing from planet to planet, Tiro met a mere few Jedi in passing, never having much time to give more than a respectful bow to them. His piloting skills were put to the test outside Eon'Ta's atmosphere when he was twenty-four. A duo of bounty hunters were waiting for him upon his exit from hyperspace. The Brigand was pushed to its breaking point, its pilot performing admirably, disabling the attacking vessel's shields and forcing them to fall back and run. It allowed Tiro a free path to enter the planet's atmosphere. Upon reuniting with his Master after two years, they collaborated on the local magistrate's declaration of martial law, citing the corruption present in the key figures of the government. Most were rallying toward civil war, separate villages, called yunthas, were producing arms and weapons to solidify their force. Tiewes was exhausted from deliberating between five parties, which were all massing for war. No one could be trusted. Tiewes was not strong in politics, but heard each side's story and offered the best advice he could, searching for peace without war. War would have made corpses of them all. On the other side of the galaxy, an evil force had massed to challenge the free peoples. Another Empire, so to speak. In the form of The_Protectorate, headed by a man known as Phobos. His forces had rendered planets useless and forcing them into submission. His power spread like a wildfire throughout free systems. Not many could oppose him. Those who could, joined the Resistance to take back their peaceful universe that was jeopardized by the likes of this evil combatant. Tiro aided for the better part of a year, establishing temporary treaties between villages, which were quickly dissolved upon his departure. He dispatched himself to Iktotch: his home. While there, he remained under the radar of his family, and visited his brother's grave for four nights. The Vision Seen By Many It was then he received a vision from Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, calling all Jedi to Dathomir, which he did so. Upon arriving, he met fellow Jedi such as Jedi Knight Caedmon Cato, Jedi Master Devynth Anon, Padawan Dracmus Esseles, and the Wookiee Jedi Kabraka. Master Anon expanded his training, preparing him for his Trial. The Trial It was there, in a cave spewing the evil magic of the Dark Side, where Tiro faced his Trial. A physical and mental test that he would need to succeed. He fought living creatures, eager to see this young Jedi torn to shreds. He battled the monsters inside himself, taking the form of his younger brother, who in a vision blamed Tiro for his demise. He watched a vision of his parents being killed in their freighter while attempting to escape Iktotch before the evil Protectorate arrived. Vanquishing these vile thoughts, he then dueled with the darker side of himself, who offered Tiro a new path: one of the Dark Side. Tiro was offered the power to save his parents, to save others before they met a fate the same as his brother. The young Jedi believed he could achieve this through the power of the Light Side; with no assistance from a darker Force. He prevailed, but had to escape before the cavern caved him in, and left him with no way out. Bloodied, bruised and full of grime, he found the light of the day nanoseconds before the cave imploded, leaving no entry. It was right outside that cave, where Jedi Master Devynth Anon made Tiro a Jedi Knight, with others to witness the induction. It was another step. It was a fork in the path of the Jedi's life. One he was proud to walk upon. There wasn’t much time to celebrate the achievement. The Jedi were forced to leave Dathomir, to reach Obroa-Skaii in time to evacuate the rest of the refugees who were under attack by the Protectorate. This was where Tiro first saw the horrors of war. This was where Tiro engaged in the art of war for the first time in his life. This was where Tiro gained a close brother-in-arms. He fought side by side with the Wookiee Jedi, Kabraka, aiding refugees to the safety of Sadhric Tlin’s ship. First Brush With War That first experience with war forced the Iktotchi Jedi to grow up rather quickly: to lose his comedic side and rather bright outlook on life. He was in for the long haul, and knew he would engage in at least a dozen other battles reminiscent of the Obroa-Skaii rescue. Once weightless in space and abroad the Null, Sadhric’s personal ship, Tiro took the time to meditate feverishly, to excel in his own powers for the task he would perform next. He would take on an apprentice; one suitable for the ordeal. One who was ready. A Bond Not Easily Broken A small Resistance group rendezvoused with the Jedi on Bastion, bringing news of a failed mission on Tyramn. There was one Jedi among them who needed the most attention: a Padawan named Lan-Dai Navras, who headed the mission. There was dissension among the ranks, and Lan-Dai was tragically put to blame. The HoloNet and GNN named the poor boy the “Butcher of Tyramn.” It was not a name that suited him. It appeared as the right time as ever to approach Jedi Caedmon Cato concerning taking on an Apprentice, one in the form of Lan-Dai Navras. The man leading the Jedi agreed, yet before any notice could be maintained, the Jedi Compound on Bastion fell under attack by the likes of Halran Lo-Shaon. The Jedi able to fight wrangled the force-sensitive children to safety, while numerous guards were killed in the onslaught. When the dust settled, the ships in possession of the Jedi were stolen, including The Brigand. Not soon after, the Jedi discovered information on the whereabouts of their craft. They were being held in dry-dock along a city’s outskirts on Ord Mantell. A team was sent to recover the ships, headed by Tiro-Narus Altor. It was the first time Tiro would don his Iktotchi Battle Armor, a suit of combat armor passed down through the generations of his family. With no casualties on their side, the Jedi escaped with all their ships, heading for Dantooine to rendezvous with the Resistance. A mere two weeks was granted to push Lan-Dai’s training to its maximum potential. Rumors of a forthcoming great space battle were heard, so Tiro decided to focus on Lan-Dai’s piloting skills. His methods of advancing, dog fighting, evading and the like were up to par, but even the best pilot had a case of the jitters. Those jitters came in the form of the Battle of Toprawa. It was quiet, as quiet as space could be. Not many talked. Anxiety was reigning already. Sabre Squadron had formed up behind the Jedi Knight, creating a loose V-shape behind him. The Battle Of Toprawa Toprawa had many fleets gathered to witness and partake in the great battle. The Alliance of Free Systems donated many cruisers; while a giant mine field was dispersed around the planet to fortify their defenses. “Suicide Alley” was a corridor of mines before the planet that was the Resistance’s rallying and fall-back point. Inside the mine field, several weapons platforms would provide diversions and covering fire, by chance it came to that. The Protectorate had massed an enormous fleet, leaving the free peoples outnumbered at least ten to one. They engaged nonetheless. Unforgiving Vornskr fighters invaded the space around the Fleets, forcing the Jedi and Rogue Squadrons to take flight. The Iktotchi Jedi took precautionary measures, loading his spare part compartments with charges. These came in handy when evading Vornskrs on his tail. When the bulkier enemy cruisers came into sight, Tiro would strategically drop the charges into their shield generators, rendering them defenseless. This particular maneuver was used when attacking The Enforcer, in which a small sub-mission was assigned. Tiro attacked the shield generators, while a larger vessel, The Acceb, boarded them to allow Elena Tlin Blackmoon to run a highly-detailed self-destruction program for several of the other Protectorate ships. It worked, and all escaped before the cruisers’ untimely demise. The dog fighting lasted for hours, until a retreat was signaled by the Resistance. They slipped inside the mine field, and retreated to the far side of Toprawa. Only one setback delayed their full escape. All of Toprawa was surrounded with the mines, so the remaining cruisers had to blast their way through the mine fields to escape. Sabre Squadron stayed behind to fend off the remaining Vornskr fighters, leaving Tiro to hyperspace jump alone. But the damage had been done. It was a battle the Protectorate would not soon forget. Tiro rejoined the rest of the Jedi aboard the Glacius, set for Elom. Upon landing, the Jedi went into seclusion; to now allow the Protectorate to gain knowledge of their presence. This gave time for the Iktotchi Jedi to tend to his wounds, while further deepening his Padawan’s knowledge of the Force. Their ‘isolation’ on Elom lasted a number of months. Master Caedmon Cato returned with The Dawning Hope, a newly-acquired Imperial Star Destroyer, which would now be the Jedi’s primary base of operations. The Hope set out to rendezvous with the rest of the Resistance’s Fleet. It was also onboard the Dawning Hope that Tiro was reunited with his fellow comrade, the Wookiee Jedi Kabraka, who had been training special forces troops for the Resistance. A Tragic Loss; Decisions To Be Made News of Caedmon’s disappearance struck close to Tiro. He had sought counsel with the primary leader of the Jedi on countless occasions and held his close friend in high regard. This left Tiro in a rather tricky situation. He already had one Padawan, but did not want to see Caedmon’s Apprentice, Jeryndi Trander, be left behind in terms of excelling in the Force. Caedmon’s death was confirmed weeks later. He sought counsel with Jedi Master Murra Tekal concerning the continuation of Jeryndi’s training. A trial period was granted for the time being, decided upon later if Tiro was up to the challenge. It was a day of firsts one day aboard the Dawning Hope, when Tiro and Lan-Dai engaged in lightsaber training; a day Lan-Dai had been waiting for. A premonition fought its way to both of their minds; witnessing a story of their own. In this vision, they watched as two other Jedi connected in the same moment. Their bloodlines may be connected, but not through relation or family. It is quite possible their Jedi ancestors in the days of old shared a similar bond, a bond waiting to resurface and a memory that needs much further investigation. Tiro was sadly not given that time. The Dawning Hope was pulled out of hyperspace while en route to Ossus, and fell under attack. He massed the Jedi fighters to fight off the incoming attackers. The Jedi dogfighters were scattered in the space battle. Upon the end of the mission, Tiro and Lan-Dai returned to Iktotch for a brief period. Matters with Tiro's father were taken care of, while Lan-Dai was left behind to oversee certain operations. Operations that would culminate Tiro's younger years and his father's vast knowledge of starfighter technology. Amassing For Progress Tiro rendezvoused on Endor with the rest of the Jedi for a meeting of importance, headed by the thought-to-be-fallen Caedmon Cato. It was unanimous that the Jedi Order be disbanded for a matter of time undecided. Tiro sought refuge elsewhere, heading to Iktotch, Nar Shaadaa and Ex-Nihilo. Current Game Summary: A little over a solar year later, Tiro has returned to Endor once again, bringing with him the latest in Jedi Starfighter technology created by his father and Padawan, Lan-Dai. Many months later, Lan-Dai finally arrived with the first forty Scimitar-Class Jedi Starfighters. The ships were designed for the sole purpose of mobilizing those Jedi without transport. With this latest fighter, they'd be granted a sleek, sophisticated and decently-armed method of travel. ---- Return to the Character Database ---- Return to the Main Page. category: Eotf Category:Character Database